How to modernize How to Train Your Dragon
by thorborn
Summary: Henry or Hiccup as everyone likes to call him is the town clutz, he is the schools number 1 loser and he can't get a friend let alone a girlfriend to save his life. but when Hiccup shots down and Befriends the most feared dragon known to man... The Night Fury all of that changes. Modern Httyd with a few twist of the tale thrown in.
1. what a night

**Hi everyone, I've been reading Chasing Thunderstorms lately (great story by the way) and it just looked so fun writing about modern version of how to train your dragon so I'm going to give it a try. **

**(P.S Jemiskneir will be involved but there will be no spoilers for A Strangers Arrival). **

**( I'm going to try to right it in first person but I will probably be destroying that goal very quickly) **

_My name is Henry 'Horrendous' Haddock the third, but everyone calls me Hiccup. Great nickname I know, originally it was just my grandmother who called me that (something about instead of crying when I was born I Hiccupped I don't think about it that much) but after an embarrassing incident in my kindergarten play everyone started calling me it._

_I live in the small Scandinavian settlement in Alaska named Berk. It's a small humble town lovely weather only snowing 9 months a year and hails the other 3. Are town is located on the coast along with several other Scandinavian settlements Bogson, berksakville, Meatown etc. in one word I would describe are town as sturdy, it's been here for Generation but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets (when you can actually see the sky that is). _

_Are only problem is the pests, you might have rats, wolves or mosquitos we have…._

_Dragons. _

_You probably think I'm crazy "dragons aren't real" you would say but you've never been to Berk. _

And a dragon is exactly what I opened my door to at 4 in the morning. As soon as I saw it I closed the door just in time as a wave of fire crashed into the front of the house. I reopened the door just in time to see the milkman (everyone called him Bucket) jump onto the flying Beast and beating its head with are Mailbox.

_Most people would probably leave not us thou, were as close as you can get to Vikings, were Big, Strong, Tough and as stubborn as a brick wall. Me well I got the stubborn bit down… but other than that I'm a walking fishbone. _

I ran through the main street watching as several buildings caught on fire I couldn't help but think to myself 'old town lots of new houses'. i was broken from thought land by the sudden movement of a man landing in front of me. I jumped backwards in fright, at first I thought he was dead but that was before he jumped up and cried "morning" before running of to attack another Dragon.

That was the nicest Greeting I got as I ran through the streets of Berk. As I ran I could hear people cry out "Get inside!" or "Get out of my way!" as I ran past people.

I was so wrapped up in getting to my destination I didn't even notice that if I took another step I would have been singed by a dragon if I took another step. And knowing my luck I would have if someone didn't grab the shirt of my collar and pulled me back and of my feet. I looked to see a large man with an oversized red beard as my saviour but he didn't look very happy to see me 'I just can't figure out why' (insert sarcasm here).

"May I ask what you are doing out here?" asked the tall beard man. I was about to answer but before I could utter a single word he shouted out "what's he doing out here?" pointing at me like I was some sort of lose dog. When he didn't get an answer he dropped me on my feet and pushed me away shouting "Just get inside!" before running of to join a group of people trying to protect a meat truck.

_If you haven't worked that out yet that's Stoick Mayor of the town, no one is really sure is Stoick is his real name thou probably not even himself. His family has been the longest, and he was probably the Strongest and most Viking person in the whole town, they even say when he was a baby he popped a dragons neck clean of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do. _

I watched in amazement as the mayor tossed a dumpster at a low flying dragon then tackle one of the larger ones. I then began to run towards the mechanic/blacksmith/workshop/ small house repairs. "Nice of you to join the party" said a large blonde man with a long moustache sweltering over a hot forge. "Thought you would have been carried away by now" he continued smashing his hammer hand on to a hot metal rod. "Please they wouldn't know what to do with all this" I said as I attempted to pick up a war hammer. "They need toothpicks don't they?" he replied grinning at me.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gabe Bober but everyone called him Gobber. His is the Mayors right hand man (that works well because he only has a right hand) and runs the store he's also the sport, workshop, arts and craft and of Couse dragon killing teacher at are school. I've been his personal assistant at both the shop and school ever since I was little… well littler. _

Gobber barked at me to grab the already stock pile of broke weapons littered on the shops window. I grabbed the closest weapon to me an axe and began to sharpen it. _You probably be saying to me, if you could talk to me (well then someone would be). It's the 21 century why are using axes and swords when you could use automatic weapons? Well you see Dragon hide is a tuff as stone and we discovered that shooting small pieces of lead at a dragon generally just tick them off. Axes and swords on the other hand can penetrate a dragons hide, and if you wanted to break something important without penetrating the skin you could use a hammer or a mace. If you were accurate or you just couldn't wait for one of them to come down and face you, you could use a spear, crossbow or even a bola. _

_You would probably be asking me Hiccup why do you know so much about killing dragons? Well in my town killing a dragon is how you get noticed around here. And the only time I'm ever noticed is when I mess up. _

_As I look outside the shop window I see the five most common dragons to attack are village and can't help but think of the type of status killing one of them would get me. The Terrible Terror smallest of the dragon that attack berk but don't let is size fool you those things are furious in packs, killing one of thous will get you at least noticed. The Deadly Nadder, fast and like the name say deadly, its flame can turn a man to ash in a matter of seconds and it could toss poisonous darts from its tail, killing one of those would get a guy like me friends. Gronkles, in basic terms a flying tank there tuff, heavy and has a fireball that could blow up a building, statues would land me a girlfriend. The Hideous Zippleback, exotic to say the least, a two headed dragon one head breathing a thick green gas and the other head lighting this thick green gas that also 'just' happens to be explosive, statues? Trice the status. Then there was The Monstrous Nightmare, the names soots it really it has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire, only the best go after those. _

_There were other dragons too. Thunderdrums were powerful sea dragons that had a roar like thunder, Timberjack whose wing could cut threw full grown trees, Changeling's which could blend into any surrounding just to name a few of the less common ones. On 'special' occasions we would get attacked by something a little rarer like a Scauldron or a Whispering Death and if you killed one of those you would be considered a hero. _

_But there was one dragon that no one ever killed we call it the_… "NIGHT FURY!" screamed a voice snapping me out of my deep thought just in time to see one of the several defence systems surrounding the town explode in a blue light show. I couldn't help but admire it. _it never shows its self, never steals food, never picks a fight and never misses. _I thought as it blew up another one of are anti-dragon guns. A Night Fury has never been shot down before (there was a story about it thou but the story also involved someone befriending one but that's ridiculous imagine befriending a dragon).

'But this was all going to change I was going to be the first to shoot it down' I thought as I walked over to Gobber who was tightening his Axe hand to his stub. "Man the shop Hiccup they need me out their" he said hobbling over to the door. He turned to me just before exiting the door "stay… putt…their argh you no wha' I mean!" he said before charging out the door.

Like always I don't listen to him and I run of with my latest invention a sort of bola launcher if you will. And set it up on the outskirt of the town facing one of the Anti-dragon guns. I sat there in silent watching and waiting. I was about to give up when suddenly I heard the faint sound of the Night Fury, the sound it made when it was about to attack, the only sound the creature made. I sat their waiting aiming at the gun.

_Why am I doing this? You may ask. The thing is I am observant and I notice the smallest detail that most people miss, one of the many details that I have observed is that the Night Fury likes or has to fly through his Kamikaze explosion attacks ether because it has to pull up from the dive or because it likes to see its handy work up close I'm not sure. _

Then the think exploded in the familiar blue explosion. This caught me by surprise and I accidently fired the bola into the air at first I thought I missed it but that was before I heard a strange cry and a black shadow fall into raven point forest. I couldn't believe it I did the unthinkable, I shoot down the unhittable I began to do a little victory dance like the one you see sports players do when they win and cried out "did anyone see that?". No one replied of Couse but hay I did it! Could this night get any better?

Apparently it can't but it could get a whole lot worse. I found that out when I heard a large CRACK from behindI turned to see my invention in peace's, the culprit a Monstrous Nightmare and it was pissed. "Except for you" I said before running back into the town.

It must have been the dragons roar that gave us are location I defiantly wasn't screaming… oh who am I kidding I was screaming like a child As I ran and hid behind the statue just outside the town hall. The Nightmare had just turned half of the bronze statue into a pile of sludge and I knew I was next. Just before the dragon had time to eat his little 'snack' Stoick tackled it to the ground and began to beat the beast with his own hands until it flew in fright joining its comrades on its flight across the sea.

Stoick turned to the Statue in disbelief and then to me with anger. _By the way there is one more thing you need to know… _"Sorry… dad" I said as a molten pile of bronze sludge fell from the statue. "Hiccup how many times must I tell you don't call me that while I'm working" said Stoick looking at me like I failed him again which I probably did. "Sorry… Stoick... but I hit a Night Fury" I replied already knowing his reaction. "Hiccup that statue has been here for countless Generations… you what?" he asked looking at me confused. "I hit a Night Fury…" I replied feeling like I was growing smaller. He gave me a look that I knew all too well 'not this again'. "Gobber drive him home… and make sure he stays their!" he said before walking of muttering something about the boy who cried Dragon.

"He never listens" I said to myself as I sat in the passenger seat of Gobbers old Ute. "run in th' family" he replied looking out his side window at a burning house muttering something about that was going to be hard to fix. I knew he was talking about me but I personally didn't care, it wasn't an insult and if it was it was a lot better than the ones at school. "And when he does it's with this disappointed school like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich" I said looking at Gobber this time. "A sandwich sounding good right about now" he muted. "EXCUSS ME WAITRESS it think you brought me THE WROUNG offspring I ordered and EXTRA large BOY with beefy arms and a few more tones of the VIKING gene, this here is A TALKING FISHBONE" I said putting on a deep Scottish accent my father has. "Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you *look* like, it's what's *inside* that he can't stand." Gobber said as they pulled up onto Hiccup house driveway. "Thank you for summing that up" I replied sarcastically getting out of the Ute. "Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not!" replied Gobber looking at me through my half closed door. "I just want to be one of you guys..." before closing the door and walking off. As Gobber drove off I couldn't help but stare at the looming house in front of me. _I should probably describe my house it was big (well what do you expect from a mayors house). It was made of marble and wood and it was very old it's been in my family for generation it was my house, it was where I lived but it just never felt like home… _

There was one thing I liked about the house thou it was on the edge of Raven point forest and that meant free access into the forest the Night Fury was shot down into…

I ran inside grabbing my backpack putting a few snacks for my breakfast, my journal for drawing the thing when I find it, a map and a few pencils. As I packed I went over the night and what a night it's been. As I exited the house back door the sun was rising and with that I entered the forest in search of my destiny…

**Well what do you think? Is it modern enough? Any requests? Any questions? Any problems I should fix? Can anyone think of any more questions I could ask?**


	2. finding my destiny

**Well time for are little hero to meet his destiny… I'm thinking of changing the description… **

**Spotspeaker: don't worry there coming.**

**Guest: yes I am aware that there are few mistakes but thank you for reminding me to reread my stories before posting (always seem to forget) and by the way I said it was a story not all stories are true… or are they?**

It was 6:30 when I decided to give up; I have searched every inch of Raven Point forest and found no sign of a giant black dragon. With a sigh and with an angry kick of a small stone I crossed out another area of the map. "Why do the gods hate me? (Like many people in my town I believed I still believed in the Norse gods) some people lose a sock or a pen, no me I lose an entire DRAGON!" I said whacking a branch in my frustration. Apparently that tree didn't like being hit because the branch flew right back into my eyes. I stumbled around blinded by my assaulter and with my luck I tripped and began to fall down a steep hill. How I didn't collide into a tree was beyond me but all I know my trip ended with a splash.

As I recovered from my unexpected swim I noticed I fell into a cove, a cove I knew all too well. It was one of my many get a ways from the real world the harsh cruel real world. Only two people knew of it me and my mother and she's dead. I felt a sudden wave of sadness rush over me, I missed her she was one of the only people who under stood me and she was the only thing that connected me and my father, why did she have to get into that car on that rainy night?

I shock that thought out of my head as I swam to shore I didn't want to be upset. I was just about to check if my Journal had any water damage to it when I noticed something strange, one of the tall trees surrounding the cove had been knocked over. As I looked closer I noticed it wasn't the only one, several others had been knocked over and large overturned path of earth that led straight into to the cove. Then I noticed it, how I missed it before confused me but there laying in the middle of the cove was my destiny.

**Stoick POV **

We were in the middle of another meeting in the town hall like we always did after a dragon attack when he spoke up. "So when are you sending the search party out?" asked an old man with a walking stick, it was Matthew the town 'hermit'. "What do you mean Matthew?" I asked looking at the frail man as he walked into the view of everyone. "A search party for the dragons nest!" said Matthew staring me in the eye. Next to me I heard Gobber muter "not this again" getting a quick snicker from some of the other adults.

"Matthew how many times must I tell you? We won't go searching for the Dragons Nest" I said as calmly as I could, Matthew just seem to have a way to push my nerves. "Oh come on Stoick sitting around here is going to solve anything! And this raid are getting worse too! If we went and searched for the nest like are ancestors maybe we could stop it!" said Matthew swinging his stick around like he normally did when he talked. "And according to the record books most of those search parties didn't come back" I replied standing up to face the frail man. "They were Vikings Stoick it's an occupational hazard! Beside did Viking have sonar? Or modern technology? They didn't but I tell you who do, we do!" said Matthew gesturing around the room. I looked to see many of the other adults around the room nodding in agreement, to tell you the truth it did sound rather tempting but before I would give Matthew a victory I had one last card to play. "Oh right there will be a search party… but we will need volunteers who wants to go into no-man land? To a place where little to no ships ever return? To the very heart of the enemy's base?" I asked looking around to see no one's hand rose. But before I could celebrate my little victory I heard the sound of Matthews voice speak up again "those who stays will have to look after Hiccup".

Everyone's but mine, Matthews, Gobber and Gothi (as we called her) the principal of Hooligan High, hand shot up. I even heard my step Brother Spiteson Lout Jorgenson shout "to the boats!". I couldn't believe, it everyone would rather face certain death at the hand of a Dragon then look after my son!

As everyone left the Hall to continue today, I walked over to Gobber who was holding a beer in what appeared to be a mug holder 'hand'. "So what's the plan?" he asked sitting down on one of the chairs. "I will go with them hopefully I will save enough of are boats so at least we have a good amount of ships available for a fish when we return" I said walking over to join him. "Well then I'll go pack me undies'" he said taking another sip of his beer.

"No you, the teachers and a few others will stay here and keep the town in hopefully one piece, beside the School year starts today and you have a big term ahead of you" I relied watching my friend sips his beer. "Oh and while I'm busy teaching whining teens Henry can cover the shop, automatic cutting tools, sharp killing weapons, plenty of time for himself what could possibly go wrong" said Gobber Sarcastically I swear that boy is rubbing of on him. "I don't know what to do with that boy…" I said smacking my meaty hand into my head.

"Let him sign up for training this year..." said Gobber taking a glimpse over at me. "I'm serious Gobber..." "So am I" he interrupted. "He will be killed before you even let the first dragon out!" I said angrily. "Oh come on you know as well as I do that no dragon could do that" said Gobber taking another sip. "It's not the dragons I'm worried about it's the other members of his class killing him" I replied sitting next to my best friend. "Stoick you won't be always here to protect him his going to get out there again, Knowing him he probably already out there now, the best you can do is prepare him" Gobber said staring over at me.

I knew he was right but I still hadn't made my point. "When I was young…" "Here we go again" said Gobber taking a long drink from his beer. I continued "my father told me to bang my head agents the my wall and I did it, I didn't question him I just did it, you know what happened?" I asked Gobber. "You got a headache?" he replied. " I broke a support beam in the wall he taught me what a Haddock could do we could Crush Mountains, Level forests, tame seas, even when I was young I knew who I was, I was a Haddock, Hiccup just isn't" I continued looking down at my feet.

"At school he isn't" Gobber said. "What?" I asked looking over at him. "At School he isn't a Haddock at school he's a Usedon" said Gobber throwing away his empty beer, I shot him a confused look. "First day of school he went up to the principle office and asked Gothi if he could have his last name as Usedon not Haddock, Gothi accepted the boys request and changed all of the class roles so it said Henry Usedon. Most teachers guessed it was because he was scared of being that guy who had fake friends because of his money and power, me I knew the truth, the boy was afraid of embarrassing the Haddock name, no student even know who he truly is and the only class his true name is actually said in is art and that's because he is the only one in art class" Gobber said looking at me in the way when he attempts to teach a student.

I didn't really know what to think at this point… my own son scared of revealing his real name. "Just at least let him try, heck maybe he'll end up like your grandfather" said Gobber point at a picture of Hiccup the second. "Maybe" I muttered "Maybe…"

**Henry's or Hiccup's POV **

The Night Fury was a lot smaller than I thought it would be, and then again it would probably help in being less easy to spot or hit. The dragon was black (well duh) with scales that looked more like skin then the normal ruff scales found on other dragons. It long slick bat like wings which I guessed were as long or longer than its own body were tied to its body by large familiar ropes the rest of the body I could not make out it being covered by it huge black wings. It just sat their motionless… dead. "I did it… this fixes everything I Hiccup took down this mighty Beast!" I cried putting my foot on top of the motionless caucus.

Apparently dead wasn't the best way to describe it more on the lines of… sleeping. I discovered this after the so called 'dead' shock my foot of him. I jumped back in shock I didn't expect it to move. As I ran my eyes across its body I eventually came to his face his large eyes were open, green like mine.

I pulled my knife out and began to approach the beast with every step I swore I saw the Night Fury flinch, this confused me dragons aren't afraid of anything why would he be scared of a scrawny boy like me with a pocket knife? I was now standing over the dragon staring it in the eye those soul pricing eyes. "I'm going to cut out your heart and give it to my father I am a Haddock I AM A HADDOCK!" I screamed lifting my Knife over my head closing my eyes.

How I was going to even pierce the skin of the creature was beyond me all I knew was I wanted to make it quick put it out of its misery. I opened my eyes to take one more look at the Dragons eyes I wanted to remember them those large green eyes those eyes I believed were full of bloodlust and rage. When I did open my eyes I didn't see any bloodlust and rage all I saw was terror and fear its eyes were full of it.

Then the dragon did something unexpected it fainted. i couldn't believe it a Night Fury fainted! Because of me with a pocket knife! "Well at least it will make it painless" I muttered to myself lifting a knife higher. No matter how many times I tried I just couldn't do it I just couldn't bring myself to kill it. "I did this…" I said to myself just as I was about to walk off.

I couldn't do it I just couldn't kill something, and then it hit me leaving it like that will be killing it I could just return when it dies of starvation. But the guilt stoped me from walking out of the cove it was always the guilt that stops me, I couldn't leave it here like that I wouldn't live with myself if I did.

Then I did the unthinkable I walked straight over to the dragon and began cutting the ropes, 'why am I doing this' I asked myself in my head 'the thing will kill me as soon as I cut it lose'. 'Relax his unconscious' I told myself.

Apparently that was not true because as soon I cut the final rope the dragon pounced at me pinning me under one of its massive paws. The Night Fury stared at me with those green cat like eyes, his eyes filled with a mix of both anger and hate. I couldn't help but cower in fear 'at least if I was going to die it would be at the paws of a Night Fury' said a little voice in my head. But no matter what happened I was not going to close my eyes I would stare at this dragon until he killed me. As the dragon reared his head back showing a row of sharp white teeth I knew this was the end I waited for ether my head to be chopped of or it being melted.

Neither came what did was a deafing roar into my face and several globs of spit, I couldn't help but note his breath smelt overpowering of fish. I looked up at the dragon and it appeared to have nodded before desperately gliding over to the far side of the cove. I didn't even bother to look back as I sprinted out of the cove through the forest and back to my house.

As soon as I entered the houses back door I smelt something cooking, I sighed to myself "should have stayed in the cove…" I muttered to myself as I walked to the kitchen.

**So what do you think? Anything I should have changed? Do you want me to do other peoples point of view or stick with are hero? Come to think of it, it would work better if I had others… but hay it's your option. **


	3. welcome to Hell

**I'm really enjoying writing this series… gives me a break from Jemiskneir being a smart mouth. By the way I noticed a mistake… where it says Hiccup the second it's meant to say Henry the second… so yeah. Oh yeah I also changed the summary the old one just didn't work. **

**STORspeaker: I am incredibly sorry for getting your name wrong I will try my hardiest to get it right in the future ****(please don't kill me)****. **

**Guest: Don't we all? But if you think about it Hiccup wouldn't be Hiccup if he was treated differently**

**Hiccup POV **

Whenever my father cooked he wanted to talk to me I learnt that early on during my life, I also learned not to keep him waiting. When I entered the kitchen I found my dad standing over a stove and a plate of what I guessed use to be Bacon burnt to near ash. As I looked down I noticed I was still soaking from my unsuspected dip, which was going to be hard to explain. Before I could change out of my wet clothes my dad turned and looked at me I stopped and walked up to him, 'better get it over and done with it now' I thought to myself. He stood up straight and stared me in the eye "Son I… why are you wet?" he asked confused. "I… fell in a puddle…" I replied rubbing my neck. "Deep puddle" he replied, I just nodded.

My dad isn't stupid but lucky me he never was around me enough to tell when I'm lying. "Son I need to speak with you…" my dad said staring down at me. "I need to talk to you to dad…" I replied looking up at him. We both took a deep breath and what came next was a jumble of words that made us both confused, "what?" we both said at once. "You go first son" said my dad gesturing to me, "no your Mayor you go first" I said being the polite boy I am. "all right son I'm leading a… fishing trip and I won't be back for a while… so I decided… you not what I'll just get to the point you get your wish dragon training, I've signed you up for this year" he said, And that is why I hate being polite.

"Oh... I should have gone first… I was thinking we have more than enough people for fighting dragons… but do we have enough people who can build things or enough people who can teach…" I said, obviously my father wasn't really in the mood for listening (now that I think about it he never does). "You need this and this" he said putting my school bag and a heavy looking axe on the table. "But I can't kill a dragon" I cried trying to get my dad's attention. "Oh, but you will kill dragons" he replied. "I'm pretty sure…""do we have a deal?" he interrupted. "This conversation is feeling really one sided" I answered. "Deal?" he answered in his I want an answer and it better be the right one tone. "Deal" I said giving up all hope of convincing him otherwise. "Good now get ready you have school today" he said rubbing his hand together.

"Umm school doesn't start until next week" I said to my dad. "That was true… a week ago" he replied. I just gulped 'crap' I thought before running up stares to my room. I quickly got changed into some more dryer clothes which basically a green top. Green jeans a brown jacket, some brown boats (basically my entire wardrobe) and my Hooligan High beanie. You see we have two rules about uniform at Hooligan High, 1 no inappropriate clothing and 2 you must ware one piece of Hooligan High uniform.

I ran down stairs and grabbed some breakfast, luckily dad attempt at bacon and eggs had crumbled to ash, so I grabbed some toast and my bag, and ran for the front door. If I had any normal bus driver I would have missed it luckily for me Gobber drives the bus. I was always the first to be picked up and no matter how long I took Gobber would wait.

I hopped on the bus almost tripping on the first step, I managed to balance myself out and take my usual seat behind Gobber. "I'm surprising you're in one shape" said Gobber looking back at me. "Do you expect any less of me?" I asked sarcastically. Gobber just gave me a good look of his golden tooth grin and set us off with a pop and a cloud of smoke of the exhaust pipe they were of.

The bus ride went as it normally did a few insults thrown at me then some spit balls, but after 3 years of this sort of this treatment you become use to it. As we finally arrived at Hooligan High I waited for the last of the other bus riders to jump off the bus before getting of myself. As the bus left I sighed to myself "well Henry Usedon welcome to hell" I said to myself walking towards the school.

_The school was located on the outskirts of the town, on the left of the school was the ocean and to the right was Raven Point Forest (__**I think I'm going to need to draw a map or this is going to get really confusing for me and you) **__the school was made up of one big building with smaller classes located inside dedicated to the classes you must attend like Science, Maths, English, History, physics etc. and the several smaller buildings not connected to the main one were miscellaneous like Workshop, Art, Drama, technology, different langrage's so on and so forth. The second biggest building was the gym witch was only used during assembly's or when the weather is to ruff to do sport outside, and I'm not saying it's raining or snowing ruff I mean thunderstorm or snowstorm ruff. I school had a basic colour scheme brown and different shades of brown. The school had all your basic needs for sports Football ground, soccer pitch, Dragon killing arena you know the basic's. _

I walked down the main hall dodging 'accidently' thrown balls at my head the insults thou all hit me dead centre, I didn't listen to them or take them seriously but that doesn't stop it from hurting so much. After some very close calls of almost losing my head to some incoming projectiles I finally reached my locker. My locker wasn't anything special it was just your run of the mill banged up grafted on locker. _You would probably be saying but Hiccup you're an inventor wouldn't you trick it out or something? The truth is I tried but my inventions were… not really popular. Whenever I tried to use one of my inventions it often ended up broken, in pieces or out at sea, yeah my work is really except here (Sarcasm) _

As I opened my locker I took a good look inside, my stuff was still there from last year along with a 3 locker wall's and one locker door covered with drawings, Most of the were inventions or things that would cross my mind. My mind evenly got stuck on one of my drawings; it was a rough sketch of my Bola Launcher. I sculled at the piece of paper, my first Dragon killing weapon with got actually results end what do I end up with? A broken pile of scrap, an angry town and a Night Fury running losses in my own back yard.

The bell snapped me out of my trail of thought and I panicked, why am I cursed with a scatter-brain mind?' I asked myself before grabbing my books for my first subject Art.

I love art, I am a natural artist and my love of creating things helped a lot, I also loved it because it was the only class (and one of the few places) I could drop my mask and be myself. You see I'm the only one in my year level that attends art class before you ask how is that possible? Let's just say are art teacher is not the most brightest teacher around.

_Are teachers name is Buxton tutick or Bucket (remember the milkman?) he was are art teacher manly because he was the best artist in the village followed closely by me. He was called Bucket because he always wared a Bucket on his head, why no one's sure maybe because half his skull was cracked during a car accident and he used the bucket to cover up the wound or it maybe it was because he wasn't the brightest person around and accidently got his head stuck in a bucket, probably the later. _

I walked into the class to find Bucket already working on one of his many project he never finishes (apparently Bucket was even more scattered minded then me). Bucket looked up from his work and gave me his famous goofy grin. "Hello Hiccup, take a seat and we can get started" said Bucket as he went to his desk. I got myself comfortable and lifted my head to face Bucket. Bucket opened a folder with a huge grin on his face, we sat there for a minute before he looked up at me confused. "Did I do the role already? Oh was everyone here?" he asked me in his confusion. I took a look around the class empty room and sighed "Yeah sure" I replied.

_The truth is art is the least favourite subject in our school. Are school is famous for two things are sporting stars and are dragon killing stars, are school itself values muscle's over brain's any day so there is no surprise there. Of Couse no one actually English or Maths but those subjects have teachers who don't have a problem with their minds so it's not that easy to skip them. _

"All right class because it's the…. First day of school I'm going to give you some free art time" said Bucket grinning. 'You always give us free art time' I thought, with that I pulled out my sketch book and sat there simply sat there. For the first time in my life I had no idea what to draw this feeling was kind of scary I always knew what to draw. Sitting staring at a blank piece of paper got my thinking about the little ah… life changing incident I had that this morning well if you had a staring contest with one of the most feared dragon known to man you would to. It was so strange the creature he was thought to fear so greatly, a creature with the mere mention of its name sends shivers down Stoick's spine (a feet few dragons let alone humans have accomplished) had spared my life without even trying to hurt me (well it did nearly make me wet myself but that's beside the point). Most people I guess would be scared about this but I was curious I wanted to learn more and that was exactly what I would do.

The bell ringing snapped me out of my thought 'was I really that deep in thought?' I said to myself looking up at the clock, my answer apparently was yes the session flew by. "Oh my Hiccup… I don't know what to say… it's…" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see the looming man that was Bucket looking over my shoulder. I was confused now what was he talking about? I turned my head to look down at my sketch book and with that my jaw dropped. It was the best piece of work I have ever done, it was of the Night Fury face when it was giving me the death stare and it was perfect. The shadowing the angles the light reflecting of its green eyes it was all exactly how it was.

I couldn't believe it, this was better than any picture I had drawn before and I it was of the creature that nearly killed me, this got me thinking… I closed my book making poor Bucket jump in shock "sorry Bucket got to go… got Miss Branses for English next" I said heading towards the door. "Of Couse by Hiccup… now what was I thinking about? Was it something important?" he said to no one in particular.

English was well English, annoying, a waste of time but hey I'm not the literal type so don't take my opinion. Then we had math's which like always was a breeze, well for me at least. In my boredom I began to look around the room at my moaning classmates, I don't know why but I always seem to have a knack at maths (I admit I have made several mistakes most of which involved inventions) but most of the time it was easy as pie.

As the bell went again I let out a semi-loud groan which got me few head turns and snickers, lunch was up next and when you're me that's something you don't look forward to. _Lunch was living hell for many reasons that I do not wish to list but let's just say the Teachers don't really pay attention to what happens at lunch and the lunch lady doesn't really care about your problems. _

I stood in line waiting for my 'lunch' which basically wasa pile of mystery meat which I sware was moving by itself. Normally I would bring my own self-made lunch but normally I wouldn't have a near death experience before breakfast (that only happened on Thursday). My mind once again drifted to the Night Fury.

I probably shouldn't have done that, in my deep thought I accidently walked pass the popular table, this mistake was soon punished when a foot shot out tripping me and causing me to fall into my plate head first.

"Hey everyone look the little Hiccup tripped!" said a very familiar extremely annoying voice, I glanced up wiping some meat of my face to see the hulking build of none other than my cousin Scott lout Jorgenson or as I called him Snotlout. Scott was the star of the football team and its quterback, and the most vicious he would tackle anyone in his way even if he had the ball and was only a few feet away from a touchdown. Like always Scott was wearing his Jock jacket over a plain shirt, he wore some brown jeans and on top of his smug looking head was the Hooligan High baseball cap.

I then turned to see the rest of the popular kids, Reiana nut Thorston aka Ruffnut goalkeeper and second in charge of the girls soccer and Hockey team and Tristan nut Thorston aka Tuffnut captain of the boy soccer and Hockey team, they were twins and for some unknown reason couldn't stop fighting and arguing to save their lives, they were both laughing at my miss fortune. Then there was Francis Ingerman or Fishlegs as every one called him because of his tiny legs compared to the rest of his body. He was the biggest person at the table in both height and weight/muscle and was the only person on are football team that could keep standing from a tackle from Snotlout. He gave me a look of pity before tucking into his own food.

Then there was Astrid Hofferson star and captain of the Girls Soccer and Hockey team and my long time crush, Of Couse I'm not the only one nearly every boy my age had a crush on Astrid and I was just another one an extremely, uninteresting clutz of a one. She was also Snotlout's girlfriend and he is very proud of it which like always made me sick. She didn't even seem to notice or care (like always).

I sighed stood up and walked of, it wasn't the first time it happened to me and it won't be the last, I just didn't see what they found funny by repeating the same old thing over and over again (maybe it was because they couldn't think of anything else). I rubbed a piece of mystery meat of my face and throw it over my shoulder as I walked of. You couldn't believe my surprise when I heard an "achh!" from behind me. I turned around and gave a little gulp in Astrid hair was a very familiar piece of meat.

Snotlout gave me an evil smile before standing up from his seat. "Don't worry babe I'll deal with the little brat" he said walking over to me with that evil smirk on that face of his, I gulped I knew what laid ahead of me and it was not pretty. 'Welcome to hell Hiccup, welcome to hell' was the only thought that flew through my head.

**You lot have no idea how agonising it was righting this chapter I lost count at how many times I went back and rewrote it**, **and I'm still not happy with it. Oh well nothings perfect… but don't worry the next chapter ( I hope) will be a lot better. **


	4. Humans

**All right I'm going to try a different strategy to this FanFiction thing; I'm actually going to think before I write! I know crazy right! Anyway if this works I might make it a more common thing. P.s warning O.C introduced before you dislike this because I'm introducing an O.C the character is not a main one and will probably drop in and out of the story. **

**StorSpeaker: Thank you for forgiving me I hate it when people get my name wrong. By the way I will try to read out loud my chapter but I have the attention span of a sparrow and will often forget why I'm reading out loud in the first place. (Plus I get some wired looks form my brother when I do). **

**TheHallow: of** **course I will keep updating, I'm not the type of person that stops a story in the middle. **

**Guest: now why would I kill Hiccup? Don't worry I know a friend who can get him out of this jam… and probably get him stuck in a bigger one.**

**The Night Fury POV **

Humans, just when I think I have them all figured out one goes right ahead and does something that completely hoodwinks me. Humans are mindless killing machines; they wouldn't hesitate to kill a down dragon, then why didn't this one?

I sat their deep in thought in the middle of this beautiful cove; I smiled a bit 'if there was anywhere I wanted to be trapped it was here' I thought. : But still I would rather not be trapped at all!: I yelled to myself slamming my damn tail on the ground. A jolt of pain struck throughout my entire body, screaming in pain I made a mental note that after the whole _crashing and ripping one of my tailfins off thing _had left my tail quite sensitive.

My thought began to drift the young human, why didn't it kill me? I was always under the impression I was that towns sick idea of an ultimate prize, that I was every human dream to find and kill. Then why didn't he?

He stank of fear not a surprise ether Humans were always scared of me, why else would they cower whenever I blew up a Boom stick? But the boy wasn't scared of me (well not entirely but you get the point) he was scared of the idea of Killing something so helpless and (unknown to him) innocent.

He seemed despite two, like his entire future revolved around killing me it was almost like if he didn't do this he would become an… outcast. I would feel sorry for him, if he wasn't the one to put me in this predicament.

'And I have to get myself out of it' I thought jumping to my feet; the sad thing is it was true no one could or would help me. Other dragons? First off they would be all under HER control and SHE wouldn't let them lift a finger to help another Dragon. Then there was the fact I wasn't exactly 'popular' among the other Dragons.

Human? They wouldn't even hesitate to kill me.

The Human boy? I dough it, I swear if that boy wasn't anymore scared of me after that roar he would have fainted! Looking back on that 'incident' it might not have been my smartest idea I've ever had; I might kind of own him a life dept.…

I scoffed at the idea, owing a human a life dept, utterly ridiculous even for someone like me. Then why do I fill a wave of gratitude whenever I think of the boy? Or whenever I fell like the boy is in trouble I suddenly get protective? 'Oh no did I seriously actually make a life dept with a human?' I thought my eyes growing wide in realization.

The truth is, I'm not really sure. I have never been involved in a life dept before, I never need anyone to help me and no dragon ever wanted to give me a life dept before, so right now I'm flying unknown airspace.

And on the subject of flying… I set myself up for a normal take-off, I flapped my wings once for good measure, wiggled my tailfins… _tailfin. _And with one last deep breath I jumped with all my might flapping my wings in beat with my heartbeat. My heart beats faster and faster as I got closer to the edge, then it happened again I began to spin anti-clockwise and rapidly plummet and crashed face first into the coves stone walls.

I really hated when that happened, it always gives me an agonising Headache afterward. I sat down rubbing my head hissing a bit whenever my paw touched a certain part of my head, don't get me wrong I have tough skin but still, it hurt quite a bit colliding with solid stone. As soon as the world stops spinning I went over to the record stone, you see after about the fourth or fifth attempt at escaping I decided to start counting how many times I tried to escape, so every time I failed to escape I would put another scratch into the stone. :: Ok that attempt… 52, am I ever going to get out of here?:: I said to myself putting another scratch into the stone.

After much consideration and the fact that I have nothing better to do I decide to take a nap. Using my tail as a hook I latched onto a low lying branch lifting myself a few feet into the air. I took a moment to look around my 'Prison', 'well at least it's a nice Prison and not a cage' I thought trying to look on the positive side of it. I have nether been in a cage myself but I have heard stories on what they do to a Dragon's mind (but then again most of this stories come from those under HER control).

Wrapping myself up in my wing I let my subconscious drift into the lovely world of 'dream land'. In my dream I was flying through the air once more not a care in the world. As I flew through another cloud, I took a look down at the ground below smiling at the familiar land scape. But why does something feel different… then I noticed the leather straps tired around my waist. My eyes then travelled down towards my tail resting on my Tailfins. At first glimpse I thought both of them were mine then I notice something was off, one of them was a dark brown, I tried moving the brown fin but it didn't respond to anything I tried.

My confused stare was broken by the sudden pat on my head, I look up to see the human boy staring down at me with his Green eyes, green eyes just like mine…. "Are you ok bud?" he asked me, wait did he just call me bud? Why isn't he panicking didn't I nearly make him faint? Didn't he make me faint? Wait is he sitting on my back? Were some of the many questions floating around in my head. "If you not feeling well we could always land Too-" suddenly I was awoken by a loud female voice crying out "HICCUP!" in a very I'm going to kill you manner.

I awoke in shock falling from the branch I was hanging from, and for the second time that day my head became close friends with the ground. I sat up shacking the stars from my eyes, I sat up and staring in the direction of where the sound came from. Opening my mouth I prepared to release a roar in response to the rude awakening, 'that will only give your position away to the human' said a non-ticked off part of my brain.

Grumbling I agree with it, the last thing I need here are humans. My thoughts then return to the human boy and that strange dream. Was the boy riding me? Why would I ever dream of that? It's even crazier than sharing a life dept with a human, wait does that make me crazy? Suddenly I hear rustling approach from the same direction the yelling came from. I turned my head towards the sound; it was defiantly a human it wasn't making enough noise to be a dragon and nothing else I knew of ran on two legs. It was also closing and fast.

I got into attack position waiting for the Human to come running out of the trees; I have never killed a Human before I have never seen the point in it before now, but hay there's a first time for everything.

As the human got closer and closer I began to charge up a silent Fireball aiming it towards the area I believe the human would jump out from. I sigh at the thought of killing one of them, I've never liked humans don't get me wrong, still I can't blame them for trying to protect their home from are raids (then again they seem to enjoy killing us). I shock the thoughts out of my head, I didn't need those thoughts clouding my mind right now it was kill or be killed.

I sigh again as the rustling got louder and louder, 'Humans…' was my last thought as the human jumped out of the bushes.

**Hiccup POV about an hour earlier**

You want to know what's worse than being dragged out of the cafeteria kicking and screaming by Snotlout and Tuffnut? Being dragged out of the cafeteria kicking and screaming by Snotlout and Tuffnut knowing what's going to happen to you.

I tried with all my might to escape Snotlouts who was holding on to the back of my jacket and shirt dragging me out of the cafeteria, Tuffnut followed close behind to catch me if I escaped. "Oh come on guys it was an accident do we really have to do this?" I ask as they kick open the door to the alley behind the Cafeteria.

"Yeah like how were 'accidently' going to beat you up and the dump you in the dumpster, right Scott?" asked Tuffnut grinning at the larger boy. Snotlout replies by pushing me into the dumpster and cracking his knuckles giving me a sinister smile. I gulp slowly backing up into the front of the dumpster shacking as the two boys approach me.

I close my eyes putting my hands up in a weak attempt to protect my face. Suddenly the Dumpster behind me begins to shack violently, opening my eyes I jump away from it landing next to two very shocked looking teens. The Dumpster began to shack even more violently rocking back and forth, several large dents formed in the size of the Dumpster. Suddenly the large lid of the dumpster went flying into the sky trash and an incredibly tall mass emerges from the large container.

"RUN!" cries Snotlout as he ran out of the alley closely followed by Tuffnut. I watch as they ran off, after they turned the corner my eyes returned to the Dumpster. I smile when I see a very familiar giant of a man standing in the dumpster watching the two boy run of, a small smile on his face. "Jemiskneir" I yell making the taller man turn to face me staring down at me with his red glowing eyes.

_Jemiskneir in one word different. One of the most obvious part reasons would be the fact that instead of having normal eyes like everyone else, Jemiskneir had blank red eyes (no pupil or anything) that for some strange reason glow. He was also tall standing at about 7.5 feet tall dwarfing my father by a head. He looked about above average in fitness the key word there is looked, he was incredibly strong, tough and fast able to easily beat the like of Stoick in a fight without even breaking a sweat. Jemiskneir had long dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and a short beard to match. One of the more distinct features of his face was a large scar along his right cheek; all I knew about it was that it was very sensitive to him. He always wears a trench-coat as well covering a red t-shirt and a shoulder bag, along with his baggy black tracksuit pants and joggers. _

_**(That was an Utley terrible description) **_

He gave me one of his half grins before jumping out of the Dumpster. "Hello Hiccup, it's nice to see you again" he replies with his strange accent I couldn't quite place. "So why were you in that dumpster?" I ask out of pure curiosity, he replies by throwing a Red Bull can at me making it bonce of my head and back into the dumpster. I rub my head and shoot him an annoyed stare. "Why do you always do that?" I ask, he replies again by throwing another can at my head. "Because it's my way of saying I don't want to answer that question" he replies shooting me a small grin.

"So Jemiskneir what are you doing in town?" I ask the looming giant in front of me. "Oh the same reason anyone comes here! The lovely weather, the friendly people and of Couse the exotic wildlife" he said dryly with a touch of sarcasm. We then began to stroll out of the alley and onto the school grounds; we walk in silence for about five minutes before Jemiskneir finally spoke up. "Hiccup very something bugging you tell me what it is" he said in a caring tone.

I was glad that Jemiskneir asked me, he wasn't like anyone else around here and one of the few people I knew that weren't wrapped up in the whole dragon killing thing. "well last night I final managed to shot down a Night Fury, no one believed me so I went to go look for it myself" I said staring up at the tall man, he gesture for me to continue with a very interested look on his face.

"And what do you know I find it all wrapped up and… helpless so I rose my Knife and…" I trailed of. "And you what?" ask Jemiskneir staring at me with his blank expression. "…and I couldn't do it I was too weak to kill him I just let him go…" I said looking down at the ground.

"Henry…" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You know a wise man once told me to lay down your weapon to help someone let alone an enemy in need is not weakness, it is the truest strength of all" he said smiling down at me. "Who told you that?" I ask wondering who made up such bullshit. "I did and to tell you the truth I am quite offended you think it's 'Bullshit' as you say it" he said giving me a (fake) hurt look.

Before I could ask him how he knew what I was thinking the bell went, I let out a non-silent groan sport was next and if there was one subject I hated it was sport. "Well you better get going Hiccup" said Jemiskneir smiling at the boy as he put his baseball cap on to hide his Red glowing eyes. "Oh and by the way I'm going to be staying in town for a few months so if you need anything of me, you know where to find me" said Jemiskneir as I began to walk off to my next class.

"I never know where you are" I replied before continuing my slow walk towards Sport. I turn around and give him a wave, he waves back smiling. The second bell goes and I prepare to run to class but before I set of I here Jemiskneir mutter "Humans… they will all ways surprise me". 'Did I just here him right?' I ask myself turning to look at him but he was gone. I shrug and began my (trip filled) run towards the class.

**That was longer than I expected, oh well hope you enjoy it the next one will be coming out soon….ish.**


	5. Green eyes and a important announcement

**Hay everyone I have decided this chapter will be a big one hear I'm letting you guys do a little….vote. You see I'm a little torn up about what to do after this I have three ideas and all of them start from this chapter onwards, Ether I go with a little more movie accurate story style or something that is a little different and would probably start with a character death, the third well it's just plain wired. But we will focus on that when we reach the end of this chapter. **

**StorSpeaker: yeah you're going to see a lot of Snotlout and Tuffnut being jerks throughout my story, by the way I never said it was a vision of the future but heck it could be. **

**Guest: dam it I knew something was wrong with debt thanks for pointing that out. By the way I felt a lot of sarcasm coming from that review (but then again I'm not the best at dropping hints so it's my fault). **

**Thank you for the feedback.**

**Hiccup POV **

Arriving at the Stadium I notice that Gobber has everyone doing laps, I watch the group of 23 people run around the court before finally spotting Gobber watching them a smirk on his face. I walk over to Gobber and stood next to the musclier adult, Gobber turns and gives me a toothy smile showing me his fake gold tooth. "Ye took your sweet time" said Gobber in his friendly way. "I… was talking to someone and lost track of time" I reply rubbing the back of my head.

_Gobber knew Jemiskneir they were well sort of friends, both of them carried for me and they were both often better fatherly figures then my own dad. They had common interest too and seem to enjoy old fashion movies and songs; Hiccup even remembers watching a marathon of those old Black and white giant monster movies with the two of them when he was 10. But Jemiskneir was a traveller he didn't stay I one place for too long and if he wanted to meet Gobber he would. _

"Ahh talking to one of ye many ladies friends" teases Gobber smiling at me. I sigh "oh right so what is the class doing and what do I need to get?" I ask looking up at my mentor. "Ahh today were doing some Grass Hockey so ye go get the goals, tha' puck and tha' Hockey sticks all right?" Gobber said gesturing towards the Sport shed. "What are ye waitin' for lad get a move on" said Gobber an confused/angry look on his face. "Umm *coth keys *coth" I said trying to hide a smile 'he always forgets' I thought to myself. "Oh right here ye go don't lose them!" he said handing me the keys.

I give him a small smile before running of in the direction of the shed, arriving at the old storage shed I unlocked the door and strolled inside. _The shed was where you could find any gear for any sport you could imagine and I knew it as well as the back of my hand. Well you would to if every sport session you have ever had (plus ones before that) your job was to get the gear and set everything up. _

I began to look around the somewhat small storage shack. "Ok a Hockey gear, Hocky gear Hockey gear… there!" I said crying out a small victory. Grabbing a large bag filled with Hockey sticks I began to lug them with all my might towards the exit, exiting the building I notice Gobber has the rest of the class doing warm ups. I continue to drag the bag down to the field, I sigh again watching my much fitter classmates 'why couldn't I end up like them?' I asked myself. I went back up to the shed and grabbed the nets which lucky me where fold up ones (that I designed and built but no one knew that).

I set up the two nets while everyone were grabbing there Hockey stick, looking over I see the Twin begin to beat each other over the head with the sticks until Fishlegs physically restrains them. I watch as the teams are selected, Snotlout was leader of the Reds while Astrid was leader of the blues. I knew I wasn't going to be selected, mainly because Gobber put up a rule that I was not allowed to play if Scott was a captain (an incident in year 8 which kind of got me few broken bones).

I walk over to Gobber who was busy reading what appeared to be a comic book, "Gobber what do I do while the others are playing?" I ask my mentor. "Ye sketch book is over there Hiccup, just relax I heard what happened at the cafeteria, don't worry tha' cousin of ye is going to have a little trouble with the referee he, he" whispered Gobber. I gave him a small smile, I really didn't care about all that but I was never the one to spoil Gobber's fun.

I grabbed my sketch book and sat down on the bleachers just over the changing rooms with a green Slushy Gobber gave me. Watching the others Teens get into position I began to sketch. _It's not like I'm unfit or anything… I'm actually quite umm… well I'm not fat I'm scrawny. Gobber figured out very early on that I was never selected for teams and if I was it would be because the other team wanted to beat me up. So Gobber made me his "official" assistant during classes my job was simple set up the gear and sometimes be a second Referee. _

Sitting there watching the game play out I let my mathematical mind out to play,**(I have no idea what I'm talking about here)** Team Blue Astrid team had most of her team on her defence while she had a small group of agile and quick players on attack. Team Red Snotlout's team how ever had most of his team on attack while the people on his team that had half a brain stayed and guarded the goal. Looking over the teams I see Astrid discussing strategy with Fishlegs.

_Fishlegs even tho he looked like a muscle bound idiot (like Snotlout) was actually one of the most brilliant minds this school has (like me). He just happened to be a lot Bigger, Stronger and better at sports then me. Me and Fish use to be friends I guess, we use to talk to each other hang out and play video games (all at his house so he never really knew who I was). But then Fish learned he was good at Football and after an incident at the grand final Vikings vs. Berserkers and Fish managing to stop Daugr (one of the most toughest players around and craziest) Fishlegs became popular and we… drifted. _

After the two of them were done Astrid told her team to huddle up and she breathed them on the plan, 'she was treating this as a war' I thought watching the team. I looking over at the Red team who were simply bashing their heads together.

Sighing I began to draw again, normally I would be drawing some sort of Dragon killing weapon but to tell you the truth I was sick of that. I was sick of the endless cycle of drawing up a plain, building it in secret, ether it being destroyed by Dragons, humans or its self and then starting all over again (and I was kind of out of ideas). And then there was that Night Fury, whatever happened when I cut it loses left me feeling wired. And whenever I thought of killing a dragon I didn't feel like it would be satisficing it felt like it was just wrong.

So I began to draw Dragons, what type of dragon? Any of them ones I've seen, ones I've heard about even ones that were believed to be just stories. I then began to flick through my suddenly filled book, to my shock the pictures were all so detailed they looked like the dragon I was drawing, there were Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, ThunderDrums, TimberJacks even a drawing of a BoneNapper.

And the best out of them, the drawing of a Night Fury sitting on a rock staring at me, and in its eyes there was not the look of hate or fear it was the look of curiosity. Looking closer I notice something strange, 'is that a saddle?' I thought looking at my picture eyes wide in confusion.

My deep thought was suddenly broken by a cry of surprise; I look up to see no one on the field. I suddenly realised where the sound came from. And guess what I find looking over the edge. A very pissed of looking Astrid covered in a very familiar looking green slushy staring up at a very scared me.

'Not to self if I survive this, never put a slushy close to the edge ever again' I thought packing up my stuff. " HICCUP!" said Astrid in a very I'm going to kill you way. When I finish packing up my stuff I look over at Gobber who mouthed the word "run" to me. I node before running up the bleachers towards the very top, reaching the top I see a very pissed of looking Astrid stomping towards me.

And what do I do? I did what any sane person would do, I jump off the top of the bleacher. I also did what any smart sane person would do, I made sure I landed on where we stored the High Jump mat (it was to big for the shed so we put it behind the bleachers instead). Landing safely on top of the oversized mattress I turned around to see a very shocked looking group of teens. Waving good bye I ran off into the forest ignoring the angry screams of my name.

**A few Minutes latter **

I kept on running thought the forest, why? Well you can never be too sure with Astrid, I wasn't really focusing on where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away. Astrid wrath was the worst thing that could happen to you if you went to Hooligan High. Not only was she one of the toughest girls in schools and she has beaten the likes of the seniors in a fight she was also connected, and she knew how to use them.

Running through the forest I began to think about the Night Fury, was he still here? I doubt it. That dragon was long gone and even if he was I don't think he would be all that happy to see me. But if he was could he protect me from Astrid's wrath? It would be a close call but I really didn't want to be in the middle of that fight.

Suddenly I fell over, at first I thought I was going to simply just trip but then I realized why I fell I ran straight over the Cove wall. I fell about a good 15 feet. I sat up in pain, nothing seemed broken a I had a few cuts and bruises but I generally came out unharmed. Then out of no wear a giant black shadow leaped at me clutching my right arm in its mouth.

Pain struck throughout my entire body, it felt like my body was on fire my right arm being the centre of the blaze. Looking over at my attacker I suddenly felt my legs unable to hold my own weight, I don't know why but I felt betrayed. There with my arm in his mouth was the Night Fury.

Then I looked into his eyes they were scared, shocked like he couldn't believe he had bitten me. I was parallelized staring at those large green fear-filled eyes, he himself stared into mine. Are stare was suddenly broken by another shock of pain flowing through my body, the Dragon sensing my pain let go of me. I stood there for a while staring into those eyes shacking, I didn't know why but I was shacking it was just happening. The Dragon seems to be having the same problem it stood there shacking and staring into my eyes.

The suddenly it happened, I fell over again, I wasn't sure why but I did and but I did know this, I was losing consciousness. The dragon fell over two right in front of me its eyes slowly closing.

Then I heard something, "what have I done?" said a deep grumbly voice, and with that I blacked out.

**Ok I have decided to do something special instead of telling you what's going to happen I'm just going to give you… a little idea on what happens. **

**Hiccup and Toothless get an **_**understanding**_ **of each other **

**Hiccup and Toothless become **_**closer **_**than ever before. **

**Hiccup and Toothless walk a mile in the **_**others**_** shoes. **

**So make your pick but I will tell you this now whatever one you pick both of them will form a friendship that will be stronger than ever before. P.s I had a brilliant idea for another story while writing this and watching a certain movie I can't believe on one has thought of this before!. If you want to hear it contact me.**


	6. New Surprises

**All right guys I had a little "problem" with the voting. Two of them which I am presuming they were votes not attempts to guess at my master plan where for (if they were votes) were for option C. However if they were not votes then only one vote would be valid which was for option A. so I have come to the logical conclusion that I will write option C and if the majority of you dislike it I will terminate the chapter and write option A instead. **

**StorSpeaker: Well my idea is quite simple and I'm surprised no one has attempted this before but I am simply getting How to Train Your Dragon and I'm changing the base story of it to ANOTHER movie/story about friendship. **

**Shukkets: hello there it's nice to see a new face in the reviews section, and yeah I haven't seen any Body-Swaps before ether maybe I'll be the first…. Or not who know? **

**Guest: hmm then maybe my Sarcasm Detector****is broken again. And why did I get that question again? **

**Option 1. The Night Fury's POV **

My head hurt, well at least it was a sign I was still alive. So I did make a life Debt with the human boy, and it only took me under a sun-cycle to break it. I have only heard stories of what happens to a dragon when a Life Debt is broken all of them ended badly for the dragon that broke it. Often the dragon that broke the Life debt would be punished by what I believe the humans call karma, a sudden extremely unforgiving wave of the stuff that would change the Dragons life forever.

why the human also fainted I'm not really sure, I can think of a few reasons why for example it could be some sort of mental backlash that the Human was not ready for, or It could be the Human was in too much shock and his mind went to emergency mode. There were plenty more ideas like those but the last one sent shivers down my spine what if the human was involved in my punishment?

No I have already caused that human enough trouble I didn't want him to go through any more….wait where did that come from? I was not a caring creature, a helpful one but defiantly not a caring one.

As I felt consciousness return I pushed the thought aside, well let's go see what fate has install for me then I will see if the human is alright.

I let lose a yawn opening my eyes to find myself in a much darker cove, it was well into the night-cycle which means we were both out for quite some time. For some strange reason my vision was a lot messier and less sharper then I remember, 'must be sleepiness' I thought blinking several times. I move my paw up to my eyes to rub the sleepiness away only to have the biggest shock in my life.

Instead of the familiar black scale covered paw I knew so well there was a small pinkish coloured thing. Could it be? I began the thought motion for turning my paw and I watched in shock as the pinkish thing turned slowly. I then attempted to move my claws only to find the five long things at the end of the Pinkish thing move.

I began to crawl towards the lake in the centre of the cove, when I finally reach the large body of water I stare down at my reflection in pure and utter shock. There staring back at me in the water was the human boy on his knees a look of utter shock and fear on his face. I move my paw only for the Human boy to do the same; I smacked both of the pinkish things that have replaced my paws on to my face. Removing them I looked down at the Human boy in the reflection of the water.

It was the same boy as the one I had broken the Life Debt with, there were a few changes here and there such as the fur on the top of its head was a lot darker more of a black then the brown colour the human boy had and the eyes were a much brighter shade of green. But all in all it was the same human, I was the same human.

"This can't be happening" I said in the human's voice which gave me a little shock. A sound from behind me unprepared I turned around to see me, well my body at least lying unconscious where I had fallen. Staring at my body I began to notice several changes to my old body as well, the colour had changed to a brownish-black and it was a little smaller too. Noticing the tail a sudden wave of envy washed over me, it was fixed both Tailfins there and a counted for.

"You got to be kidding me!" I cry in frustration. A sudden movement from my old body caught me by surprise; I continue staring at my old body when a realization hit me. If I'm in the humans body then that means… I couldn't see it but I knew an evil smirk formed over my newly acquired face.

I got up on to my new human hind legs feeling a small shockwave of pain come from where the leg meets the foot from my left leg, new body old problems. I began to walk as best I could on the two hind legs towards a darker area of the cove where I wouldn't be spotted.

Sitting down on a large rock in clear view of my old body I picked up a much smaller rock tossing it at my old head and then ducking behind the larger one, and like always I never miss.

**Hiccup POV **

I woke when a sudden small object hit me on the head; my eyes open rapidly taking in my surrounding. I was in the Cove and judging by the sky it was about 9pm that wasn't good…wait why am I in the Cove? And why is it so late?

Then it came to me a tidal wave of memory's and feelings the running from Astrid falling into the Cove being bitten by the Night Fury and finally falling unconscious. I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings, I didn't see the Night Fury but for some strange unexplainable reason I could tell he was nearby it was almost as if I could smell him… then I made the mistake of taking a sniff. My nose was bombarded by hundreds of different of smells, all of them where strong and there'd in smell, somewhere familiar while some where completely alien.

Eventually after what felt like a life time of torture to my nose the news smells managed to die down to a much more tolerable. What in the name of Odin was that all about? Suddenly I heard a trig snap. My ears then began to pick up sound from all over the place, I heard animals scurrying in the woods, cars driving along roads around town some with radios turned on, I could hear someone (I'm guessing Gobber) watching an old western movie, people walking and ideally chatting and some nearby bereaving. The worst part was the fact I could hear it all loud and clear as if they were all right next to me.

I put my hands over my ears in retaliation to the sudden onslaught of sound. What is going on? Wait…. Why does my hands…. No my skin feel so different? I move my hands away from my ears and move them so I can take a better look at why it felt wired. I could feel my jaw drop to the ground. Instead of my normal four fingered one thumb useful hands there where large Brownish-black paws.

I was frozen in shock, I have paws know. A sudden splashing sound pulls my eyes away from my new paws and into the direction of the lake. I stand up take a step towards the lake and…. Fall flat on my face.

After a few failed attempts to walk on two legs (which now that I think about it was quite a stupid idea) I finally decided to walk on all fours. It turns out walking on all fours is not as easy as it looks, but thanks to the wonderful process of trial and error I managed to get a grip over the 'skill'.

Trotting over to the lake I stopped myself before coming into view of my reflection. Slowly I moved so I had a perfect view of my reflection, and what do I find staring back at me in the water? The Night Fury.

I stared in disbelief at the Dragon staring up at me from the water. I tilled my head to the left only for the Dragon to do the same. I leaned closer to the reflection staring at it eyes wide in not only terror but curiosity, I am a Dragon…. I Henry Horrendous Haddock the third am a Dragon!

Suddenly a small blunt object hit me in the back of the head, it didn't hurt but it did manage to supply enough force to knock my already unbalanced body, which made me crash face first into the deep (and cold) lake.

A then began (according to someone's laughter) what must have been quite a funny show with me flailing around in the water and releasing a few Dragon like screams. Eventually after what felt like hours of splashing around in the water I finally managed to regain my footing in the wet soil.

"oh and just when it was getting good" said a very dry very familiar voice as I trotted myself out of the water. I could feel my ears rise at the sound of the voice, turning my head to get a better look only another small rock to hit me on the head.

:: That's it have had enough of you wise guy:: I hissed but my anger dropped at the sight of my attacker and was replaced with confusion.

There sitting on a rock not a few feet away from me small rock in hand was …me, well my old body at least (with a few changes here and there). The old me jumped of the rock and walked up to me a sad smile on my (his?) face. ::Who are you?:: I ask looking at me in complete confusion.

"And I thought you were an intelligent human…. Ok let me put this in terms you would understand… if you are in the 'Night Fury's' body then where do you think the 'Night Fury' would go?" I asked myself in a very teaching tone.

:: You're the…. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!:: I roared at the Night Fury in my body standing on my hind legs and extending my new wings. "wo wo calm down there, I didn't do anything I'm just as confused about what's going on as you" the Night Fury said raising his hand up as if he was trying to calm an angry horse.

I dropped down and felt my body muscles relax but only a little bit. The Night Fury seems to have noticed my body language still read I'm going to rip your face of, so he dropped his arms and sat down nearby still looking at me with his Green eyes.

"Ok look at this in my perspective here I was a big strong dragon able to fly, spit fire, have amazing senses you get the picture. Why would I trade all that for all this?" he said gesturing to me first then my old human body. ::You just gestured to all of me…:: I mumbled and I could have sworn I saw a smile form on his face .

"ok how about this we both sit down light a fire get some food and talk about this like civil dragons and… humans" he said sitting gesturing me to sit down nearby.

A realization hit me as soon as he finished his sentence no one had ever wanted to talk to me like this before like we were friends or had even asked me to sit next to them. I don't know why but these actions seem to have struck a very emotional cord inside of me.

So with a large thud I lay down and faced the Night Fury listening to every word he had to say.

**I had so many delays writing this chapter first of my computer was crashing a bit but I got some duct tape and fixed that all up. Then I wasn't feeling the best for a while and when I'm sick…. I kind of have mental break downs… fixed that with some duct tape, and last but defiantly not least the ah cursed…. School (dun dun dun! *queue screams*) anyway one question before I wrap this up did you find it confusing? And if you did but want to me to continue along this one don't worry a certain someone is getting named in the next chapter. **

**So Good night and may your holidays be filled with joy and plenty of stories to read.**


	7. Back on Track and Bond Marks

**All right guys I just realized something incredibly daft of me this was meant to be a modern version of How to Train Your Dragon like such as How to Train you Dragon in the modern world having a body swap between Hiccup and Toothless is a good idea but I think it's just twisting the tail way to much…. Wait that's just gave me a good idea if you guys are interested in a body swap story look out for an upcoming story of mine called A Twist of the Tale/Tail…. Oh and by the way I have made a new story called Brother Dragon if any of you are interested. **

**Guest: glad you found the last chapter funny. **

**Guest2: all right wait a second how many Guests are there one commenting twice or two by the way yeah the last chapter was kind of out of place so really don't pay attention to it. And by the way Astrid and Hiccup will get together but I plan to make it long and tedious just to tease those Hiccstrid fans. **

**Night Fury POV. **

::What have I done?:: I mutter as I feel my mind slip in to unconscious I close my eyes after taking one last look at the small human as he too falls into a similar state of Unconsciousness. There was hurt in his eyes but the pain of the bite wasn't causing it the fact that I bit him was, it was the look you would give someone if they betrayed you it was the look of someone with a broken trust.

I hate it he looked at me as if he trusted me, a Human trusting a Dragon! Now I have heard it all. Humans don't trust us in fact all they do is kill my kind, but still this one didn't… he was different when it came to Dragons where most humans had anger and hate driven to us with their simple one track mind. This one however had curiosity, instead of that urge to kill he had an urge to observe and learn about things then he would use that knowledge to help others something I was quite impressed about.

Unlike most of my kind I two had that curiosity about me that makes me want to help my fellow dragons why else would I use my natural ability's to destroy the Bomb sticks that shoot down my brethren? Or destroy those lights that give are my kinds position away to the Humans with the range weapons? And what do I get for my helpfulness? Nothing but insults and isolation.

Now that I think about it me lying unconscious in the middle of the Cove the humans body nearby I began to think about the Human and how he had that helpful nature about him, could I use it to help with my tail? I doubt it.

It's not that I don't want the humans help in fact I would right now except help from a Terror to get out of this dilemma I'm stuck in, it's just the fact that I doubt the human could or would help after my uncalled for attack. Why didn't I pick up his scent before when he was running towards me? I would have to answer that after I woke up that's if I woke up.

Wait why did I faint after bitting the human boy? Then it hit me it was mental backlash but that could only mean one thing… I did make a life debt with a human. This changes everything, I had to keep this human safe from now on because if he would to get hurt… I would feel it only twice as painful.

A life debt was ancient magic intertwined with the powerful natural force known to the Humans as Karma. It was made only when a creature spares another creature's life or does something good for the other creature only out of the goodness of their heart. It was a rarity even among dragons and would often initialled the Dragon who had done the good deed "special" privileges over the one he/she helped. And if you went agents the Lie Debt you would be bombarded by a sudden wave of Bad Karma. The only way to truly end a life debt was I one was to die or if the one who was shown great kindness did something of equal good to the other.

How this was going to work with the human I was not entirely sure but one thing I knew was that I owe the Human big time.

I began to feel consciousness return to my still body I became aware of a sharp pain within my skull, It was remarkable similar to the time some hatchlings stuffed some hornets down my nose when I was sleeping (long story). In a sleep daze I swatted my nose in an attempt to stop the stinging (let's just say the whole hornets thing it happened a lot).

Eventually after I realized that hitting my nose was not going to help at all I lazily open my eyes to a much darker cove then the one I remember. I take a look around the cove and sigh at the sight; I always found nature quite interesting and beautiful I just can't help but marvel at it, in fact know that I think about it I can't help but marvel at anything I find interesting or unique.

My eyes then fell upon the human and he wasn't looking good in fact he looked pale and sickly. Standing up I began to run my eyes up and down the body until they landed on an area covered in blood stain fur. A sudden wave of guilt washed over me ::I did this..:: now I knew how the human felt as he looked down on me when I was trapped.

The human was shivering and not in a good way either. I have no idea how much cold a Human could withstand but I knew all living creatures shivers when they are cold or scarred either was bad for the human.

My mind began to move into overdrive how could I help this human? I never learned how to do medical work in fact there wasn't really a need the Terrors always healed the ignored if there was ignored of course Dragons healed incredibly fast and it was only severe injuries that needed to be treated. I could keep him warm… but the question is how? My own body heat was an option but I would rather save that for a last resort, I may be honour bound to protect him but I still had my pride.

Then I had a brainwave, I remember when I was younger I use to watch Human pack journey out into the woods and would stay one or two nights there before leaving. They always seem to do wired things too like put up small caves made out of fur, hold sticks over a lake and somehow magically pull fish out of the lake (I might have token a few) but what had to be the strangest thing of all would have to be at night they would stack wood up and then light it on fire before huddling around it.

It isn't until right know that I realize they did it to get warm. I began to move over towards an area where several old branches fallen into the cove, picking up some of the larger ones in my mouth I walk over to the humans snapping the large sticks in half making a neat bundle of sticks at my feet.

I nudge the human back to a safe distance out of fear of him getting hit by a straight stick or spark, once I was sure he was safe from any loose bits or pieces I shot a small blast of fire towards the bundle causing it to burst into flames. After the flames returned to a much safer level I moved the human closer to the fire.

I sat their looking at the human laying before me, he was still shivering but not as violently as before which was a good sign…Hopefully. Sitting there watching the human recover I began to wonder about the humans life, from what I could tell the Human seem to be some sort of Outcast among his people, I could tell that simply by sniffing his scent.

There was no evidence of him hanging around others of his species, no traces of other Humans on him and those that were where too faint and hardly detectable. But what really got me curious was his actual scent itself, it was so… alien it wasn't like any Human, Dragon or anything I have ever smelled before but for some strange reason it smells familiar but I don't know from where…

My thought was broken by a sudden grown from the Human, he was waking and I had to find a way to…. Apologise to the Human.

**Hiccup POV **

I awoke from one of the most weirdest dreams I have had in a while I don't really know how to explain it but somehow me and The Night Fury… swapped bodies can you imagine that! I mean that's the type of stuff you would read about in stories of your favourite characters!

I do hope it was just a dream that is…

My eyes shot open to find myself to find myself sitting next to a hot fire in the middle of the cove. All right that's strange I don't remember lighting a fire. Sitting up straight I suddenly hear the distinct sound of my stomach rumbling, I smile as I pat my stomach "don't worry I will get some food soon" trying to calm my gut.

Suddenly a similar rumble as the one originating from my stomach came from the opposite end of the small fire the only difference was that it was louder and much, much hungrier.

Here sitting across from me staring into my soul with large green eyes was the Night Fury. I froze up but not in fear true I was quite weary of the Dragon after it bit me on the arm but right now I was frozen in a mixture of curiosity and shock.

The dragon stare at me with a very similar look but a lot more curiosity and a glint of concern, wait the Dragon was concerned for me? yeah I'm still dreaming. But apparently the pain from the bite says otherwise, out of nowhere it suddenly began to sting violently like I dumped my arm into boiling water. Then my left arm (the one that got bitten) began to glow blue, and I would have freaked out if I wasn't in so much pain.

The dragon suddenly began to hiss and scream at its left paw that was also glowing blue. The sting so became unbearable so I rolled up my sleeve to see what the problem was and it was nothing like I was expecting. Where once a deep bleeding bite mark was now healthy skin but it was what was on the healthy skin that shocked me. On the top of my left arm there was now a blue tattoo of the Strike class symbol.

I could feel my mouth drop to the floor in shock, I had a tattoo?! If my mom was still around I would be dead be brought back to life then killed again and that would only be the entrée of what she would do to me.

My train of though was broken by some confused hissing, I look up to see the Night Fury staring in shock at his left paw and I didn't blame him…. He had the exact same symbol as the one I had on my left arm. We stair at each other's newly gained Tattoos for a while in confusion and utter shock.

What the hell Is going on today?

**Unknown POV. **

I watch as the Dragon sets up a fire for the shivering Human boy. I watch as the Dragon sits there and waits for the boy to wake up keeping any eye on him. I continue to observe the two as they stared at each other but most of all I chuckled to myself as I watched the little lightshows and smirk as the two marvel at their newly gained Bond Marks.

"so that's what you had in mind for them" I said to no one in particular. " I should have known you always repeat yourself" I said again this time getting a response from a light gust of wind which blowed into my face followed by several leaves.

"real mature" I mutter in aggression but my anger drops when I catch sight of the human boy leaving the cove and waving goodbye to the dragon.

"if only they knew…. If only they knew…" I said before walking of into the woods my body soon becoming just another shadow…

**All right guys I was hallucinating throughout writing this so please excuse me if it not up to my normal standards. Oh yeah I'm planning on putting up a my own picture for this story and I'm asking you do you have any ideas on what I should draw for the cover? **


End file.
